Yeah
by GRACE5
Summary: D/L


Danny groaned as he flipped through the channels for the millionth time, the only thing he wanted to do was slam the remote against the wall and laugh when it shattered into pieces, just like his life had. It had been almost 5 months since Lindsay had officially told him to fuck off, of course it was after he told her he had been with Rikki.

"Fuck!" Danny screamed turning off the T.V. and standing up looking around his new apartment for something to do, his eyes landed on the pool table causing him to groan again, god he missed her and not just being with her, he just missed her, everything about her, it was that simple.

He turned in a circle in his spot, not sure what he was looking for. He was standing in his living room bare chested and without his glasses. He saw and heard his phone go off in the kitchen and groaned again. If he got called him, someone would seriously get it. His jaw almost dropped when his screen read that he had and new text message from 'Montana'. He quickly accepted it and stopped breathing when he read 'Are you home?'. He quickly responded with a yes and asked her if she was okay. He took his phone and brought it into his bedroom and laid on his bed waiting for her reply.

He took a quick look at his nightstand and smiled. He set the phone down on his stomach and picked up the picture that caught his attention. It of course was of them, her favorite one of them. Danny smiled and ran his finger over the glass and put the picture back when his phone went off. 'No, can I come over?' was the message and he knew for sure that his heart had stopped. 'Of course' he responded once he resumed breathing. They never really yelled or screamed or anything, except the night it all went to hell, other than that they kept civil and slowly rebuilt their friendship, he thought he had at least gained some of her trust back. She seamed happy when he told that he had started seeing someone for help, and that they actually were helping.

A knock came at his door and he almost jumped out of his skin. He instantly smiled and ran to the door. Once he opened it her arms were around his neck and her lips were on his, her tongue begging for entrance to his. Danny groaned his arms instinctively going around her waist pulling her into the apartment he closed the door and pressed her back against it.

"Montana." He moaned as he pulled away from her. He smiled at how she was flushed and how she licked her lips in satisfaction. "You, we shouldn't do this." She ignored him and pulled him back to her, he tongue immediately finding his as her hand traveled down underneath his pants and boxers stroking his already slightly aroused member, she smirked knowing it was just from them kissing. "Lindsay seriously."

"Danny, it's been a year since I've been with someone, well you. I need a man Danny, just for tonight," She said as she pushed his pants and boxers to the floor, she continued to pump and placed and gentle kiss on his lips. "And you know exactly what to do, cause you've done it before, done me." Lindsay whispered in his ear as she removed her hands from him and took her sweatshirt off to reveal nothing but her. "Please?"

"Montana." Danny started his voice shaky, not knowing what to make of the situation, but when she dropped to her knees and took him into her warm mouth, he decided to give in. His hands immediately went to her hair and she continued to pump and suck him. "Fuck Linds." Danny groaned as she started to hum and take him as deep as she could, while her hand moved to massage his balls. "Baby, I'm gonna cum."

"I know." Lindsay said as she removed her mouth from him and pumped him before replacing her mouth and swallowed his salty load. She smiled and stood up placing her mouth back on his. Danny groaned as he lifted her and brought her to his bedroom. "Now you'll last longer cause, that was quick."

"Lindsay," he started as he removed her sweatpants and gasped when he saw she wasn't wearing any underwear, but was soaking wet. He closed his eyes and laid back on top of her, nuzzling her neck and moving his hand to her breast, squeezing and playing with her taunt nipple. "Are you sure? I…I don't want you to regret this."

"Danny, I won't. Lets talk tomorrow?" Lindsay asked as she arched her hips against his, trying to find relief. Danny smirked and kissed his way down her body then back up to her lips and swallowed her moan as he placed a finger inside of her and rubbed her clit with the thumb. "God Dan." Lindsay groaned as his other hand found her nipple and he inserted another finger. "Danny." She cried as came around his fingers. She smiled up at him and licked her lips and he dropped his head to claim her mouth. She smiled when she felt his hard-on against her thigh, She reached her hand down stroked him gently.

"Montana." Danny groaned removing her hand from him as he took himself in his hands and placed himself between her slit, lubricating himself at he stroked her clit. He dropped his forehead to hers and just gazed at her. He smile as he recognized the look in her eyes and wanted to cry, That same look he had seen every time they were together, he missed that and now he had it back, but he didn't want it to be just for tonight, he wanted it for forever.

"Danny?" Lindsay questioned as she ran her hand down his cheek placing a gentle kiss to his nose. "Do you not want this?" she asked her voice trembling. He smiled and kissed her, erasing all her fears.

"I want this. But not just for tonight." He said running his nose along hers as he moved his head to nuzzle her neck, afraid of her response.

"Danny. We need a lot of work." She whispered against his ear as he grinded against her.

"I can do that, I want to do that." He begged with his voice and his eyes.

"Okay, just get inside me." Lindsay begged arching her hips against hip. He smirked and did as he was told.

He moved slowly, trying to explain to her how much he loved her, how much he needed her. She groaned at his slow pace trying to urge him to go faster. "God Linds, you're so tight." He groaned as she flipped him on his back and she started to ride him.

"It's been awhile." She said as he reached down to play with her clit causing her to gasp and moan as she came around him. He smirked and flipped her back on her back and picked up his pace.

"Oh God." She heard him groan and she felt him twitch inside of her and fill her with his seed as he came hard into her. He smiled and placed another kiss to her lips before rolling over on his back taking her with him. She smiled and placed a kiss to his chest and they tried to get their breath back, but the picture on the nightstand caught her attention.

"You have a picture of us." She whispered looking up at him, and smiled when he blushed.

"It's your favorite." He said simply as he played with her hair.

"I know." Was her response as played with his chest hair.

"Danny, can I trust you?" She asked quietly not looking up to meet his eyes.

"Yes, Lindsay I swear you can." He responded as he moved from underneath her and forced her eyes to meet his. "I swear."

"Okay." She agreed as her finger circled around his nipple. She smirked when she felt him stiffen inside of her. "Again?"

"Damn straight."


End file.
